nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Republican Party
I wish to finance this party on behalf of the LCP. I do not, however, agree with the party's opinion regarding the IGP, because I believe forcing a party to become unactive is against the very foundations of democracy. Dr. Magnus 12:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :@Marcus Villanova: thanks for your vote in the elections. It is most appreciated. Enjoy your citizenship! Dr. Magnus 12:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha :P The King should remain MOTC by Right, as "the King is an important figure and should be allowed to vote on important bills". How could you call this "republican"? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : A symbolical King who is no head of state, in a country where a President is in charge. Or maybe you could compare this King to a gypsy King :P (there are lik 2 gypsy Kings and 1 emperor :))) Cristian Latin 11:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I dislike presidents. 11:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: How about "Party leader of the people"? Cristian Latin 12:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I prefer a PM under a strong parliament which is headed by a chairman. The chairman would be elected as the PM is today (most votes in Congress elections) and the PM should be elected separately. The PM would be both head of state and head of government, but can be fired by Congress which can always order new PM-elections. 12:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yes I know, I know... I meant something else, but é never mind Cristian Latin 12:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We could make something like in Utopia :P (that would make Christians and Socialists happy, wouldn't it? (especially Christians)). I personally like having a "Speaker of the Congress" elected by Congress, and a "President" elected by the people. Edward Hannis 17:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Can I say somthing...this being my first party i made and was in. I was sorta center at the time...not progressive in early 2010. I know it sounded wierd why it was called republican but at the time also knew 10% on european politics, now i know about 70% . But remeber I was sorta Center/Moderate/liberal so I was a mixed bag of policies. . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) If we said it was founded in 1936, that would fit in well with the dispute between the King and the states that occurred then. --Semyon 16:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. The pre-2003 politics in Lovia are really poorly finished. Only the Governor is named but not Prime Ministers, Congresses, Ministers ... Wabba The I (talk) 15:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'd say delete and make Unity of Republicans or Lovian Democratic Party (change name?) be founded much earlier. However, the current state is unacceptable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Agreed but change the name ... nah. I think it is better with his current name. Wabba The I (talk) 15:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyone mind deleting? It's quite unrealistic, being a "Republican" party supporting not only the King but his Member by Right status, etc, and its older status in history can be replaced completely by the Lovian Democratic Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll change it sorry, it's essential to some lovian history though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) It's hardly essential. They never had any political positions. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Even if it's now changed to be more republican, I still think it's not needed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC)